Us Against The Crowd (Shawmila fanfic)
by toptrendyfangirl
Summary: Shawmila fanfic, the making of Senorita, Shawn and Camila's denying their relationship, and their story, spent as celebrities unable to be normal because they always have a trailing paparazzi and exploding phones with calls to do this or that. They struggle to find time to spend together but make the most of each time. Being one place one day, and another the next won't stop them.
1. Chapter One - IN THE MAKING

**Okay, Fanfiction only has one of these, and there needs to be more so I made one. Please leave comments and don't be afraid to criticize. I apologize for mistakes, and fans who are as knowledgeable as me and remember exactly how this happened, I have had a lot of things to remember with these two. So, enjoy, like, and comment!**

**-Thebestofbestfangirls**

_**CHAPTER 1 - IN THE MAKING**_

**Camila**

I received the text early on a Saturday morning. It was from Shawn.

_Hey, so I had this idea…_

I smiled and texted back, my fingers flying across the buttons on my phone.

_Oh? And what is it?_

We hadn't texted in a while. What could be so important? He's finishing a tour right now!

_Well, I was thinking about how much fun our duet was, back in 2015. And I was wondering if you might wanna do another one. I don't know what we would do, but…_

I laughed. This amazing person is… Amazing.

_I've been thinking about the same thing… I think…_

_Yeah?_

_I think we should try it. If it feels right, great. Otherwise… I think 2015 was great_

There wasn't another text. I waited. And waited. Isn't he gonna text back?

_Shawn?_

No reply. Does he disagree? Then my phone rang with a facetime request. It was Shawn. Thank goodness. I was afraid I'd said something wrong. I accepted and his adorable face showed up on the screen

"Hey Senorita. How are you?" Shawn smiles at me. I can't respond. I haven't seen him for almost a year, and… Here he is!

"I'm… okay. I mean, now I'm great." I say, smiling at him. We just stare at eachother for a moment. I'm suddenly self conscious about the fact that I'm wearing. I don't remember what I put on this morning. Leggings and- I look down at my shirt. It's one of the sweatshirts Shawn gave to me a year ago. Shawn's eyes follow mine and he smiles at the sweatshirt.

"So when do you want to meet up? I finally manage to say. Shawn sighs.

"I have a tour in a week, so three months? Is that too long?" He looks at me. _Yes. Yes it is. _We're both thinking it, I can tell. But instead of saying that, I simply just smile and say,

"Yup. I'll be looking forward to it everyday." At that moment I decided to come clean. I open my mouth, but Shawn doesn't see it and talks instead.

"Ug. I gotta go. Managers' calling. I'll try to call again before I leave, okay?" Shawn shoots me a flawless smile.

"Yeah okay." I say softly. _Don't go. Please don't go. _

"Okay, see you, Camz."

"Yeah, bye, Shawn, I-" The phone hung up

_I love you._

_**Three Months Later…**_

**Camila**

I'm practically jumping around as I get ready. I'm wearing ripped light jeans, a strappy shirt with a low cut in the front, with another one of the sweatshirts Shawn gave me wrapped around my waist, with a pair of white and rose gold Adidas, a baseball cap over my eyes so I'm harder to recognise, my hair in a braid down my back.

I wait at the studio doors, as Shawn has the keys. I take a selfie while I'm waiting for Instagram and Twitter. I'm posting it with an advertisement for my new upcoming album, _Romance, _when Shawn shows up.

"Camz?" I hear him speaking behind me. I drop my phone and turn around to hug him.

"AHHHH! I missed you so much!" I practically yell. Shawn chuckles.

"I missed you too Camila." His strong arms enfold me. I hear a phone camera click. I pull away and look at the forming paperazzi. Shawn picks up my phone, which is thankfully not broken, and we walk inside.

"Okay, Senorita, any ideas?" Shawn is tuning his guitar as he speaks. I smile.

"You know, I do love it when you call me Senorita," I say. Shawn smiles.

"Well, Senorita, I think I have some ideas."

I laugh. I don't remember why. It's two in the morning and I'm a little delusional, running on coffee.

"Okay, so we have," Shawn collects his laugh and strums the tune on his guitar. "_Ooh when your lips undress me, hooked on your tongue, Ooh love your kiss is deadly…_ What next?" Shawn looks at me.

"Don't stop!" I cry. I love his voice it's beautiful. Shawn smirks.

"Perfect. Then I think we're done! Let's do a run-through and clean it up, then we'll come back tomorrow and finish, yeah?" Shawn gives me another flawless smile. How he can have a clear head right now?

"Yeah, okay." I collect myself. I wait for Shawn's intro and start.

"_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for you!" _

Shawn picks up.

"_Land in Miami_

_The air was hot from summer rain_

_Sweat dripping off me_

_Before I even knew her name, la la la_

_It felt like ooh la la la_

_Yeah no._

_Sapphire moonlight_

_We danced for hours in the sand_

_Tequila sunrise_

_Her body fit right in my hands, la la la_

_It felt like ooh la la la, yeah."_

I join again.

"_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need you_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you know I love it when-"_

Shawn smiles as he joins in.

"_you call me señorita_

_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya."_

Shawn hits a few notes as he backs off again. I wish he wouldn't.

"_Locked in the hotel_

_There's just some things that never change_

_You say we're just friends_

_But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la_

_'Cause you know it's been a long time coming_

_Don't you let me fall."_

_I anticipate the music, I sway to the song. I love it. I love hime. I love us._

"_Ooh, when your lips undress me_

_Hooked on your tongue_

_Ooh love, your kiss is deadly_

_Don't stop. _

_I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish I could pretend I didn't need you_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita_

_I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya_

_But every touch is ooh la la la_

_It's true, la la la_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for you_

_All along I've been coming for you_

_And I hope it meant something to you_

_Call my name, I'll be coming for you_

_Coming for you, coming for you, coming for you_

_For you (ooh, she loves it when I come)_

_For you_

_Ooh, I should be running_

_Ooh, you keep me coming for ya-_"

I take a breath, let out a hysterical laugh. Shawn starts laughing too and he hugs me. I hug him back, tracing the muscles on his back. Shawn looks down at me I look up at him, our faces centimeters apart. Maybe I'm delusional, maybe I'm crazy, but when our lips met, I think Shawn was the one who connected them. I hope he did.

Maybe he is in love with me too.


	2. Chapter 2 - Avoiding The Cameras

_**CHAPTER 2 - AVOIDING THE CAMERAS**_

**Shawn**

Our new song is more than relevant, I hope. Last night, practically drunk because it was so late, I kissed Camila and she kissed me back. I'm a little surprised. We were always best friends. But when I fell in love with her I had no idea she'd done the same. But I'm glad. I don't know what this means for us, but I'm looking forward to it.

The next day, after three hours of cleaning it up, we recorded Senorita, and designed the album cover, handing it over to my manager to make merch with it. Then, we were released and assured that we had no responsibilities for the day. So, to Camila's insistence, we went to watch Tangled.

Where you may ask. Well, since it wasn't in theaters, we went to my place. I was required by the law of Camila to have about 10 copies of Tangled, DVD, Blu-ray, 3D, 4D, Digital version, sound only, Spanish, Portuguese, ASL, and another too, I think. Camila loves Tangled. She's obsessed with Tangled.

"Let's do 3D." Camila decided, examining my collection. She has even more copies then I do, some in languages I don't think she even knows. I nod, and walk over to the basket on my movie shelf were I keep the 3D glasses I've collected over the years. I toss Camila a pair and she takes the movie, going off to my bonus room.

In the bonus room, I have a movie theater thing set up, with a projector, reclining couch and a popcorn machine Camila gave me a few years back. I also game console, which is like, covered in dust, and a chest acting as an intable with fluffy blankets inside. One of my friend's girlfriends' had come over last month and decorated the place for me. It wasn't exactly my style, but I didn't have time to do anything else with it so it stayed.

Camila is on her toes, reaching for the projector five inches above her fingertips. I grin. I sneak up behind her and snatch the disk, yelling, "BOO!".

Camila flips around screaming,

"OH MY HOLY HAVANA!" She yells. She slaps me in the face. I just laugh. I slide the disk into the projector.

"It's not fair. You get to be tall." Camila mutters arms folded. I smirk.

"Don't worry, one day you'll be even shorter!" I say. Camila groans.

"I GIVE UP!" She announces. She runs around me and uses my shoulders as a bar to try to hoist herself onto my back. I reach behind me and grab her by the waist, and throw her onto the couch. "You're mean, Shawn Mendes." Camila decides. I flop onto the couch beside her. She grabs the remote and plays the move.

"Smart Assistant, turn off the lights," I call. The light switch off with a ding, and we settle down to watch the movie.

"Shawn?" We've been watching quietly for almost forty-five minutes.

"Yeah?" I respond just as quietly.

"Yes or no?" ignoring my confusion, Camila scoots over to me and wraps my right arm around her waist, and curls up against my side. She rests her head on my shoulder. Oh. I barely hesitate. I rest my head on hers and whisper,

"_Yes._"

**Camila**

I struggled to not scream. _He said yes! I cannot believe he said yes. _I love it though. Shawn doesn't pull away or move so I snuggle up against his side tighter. He uses his free hand to take mine and we just sit there.

We watch for another twenty minutes before his closeness gets to me. I tilt my face up and Shawn obliges. He presses his lips to mine. The blanket wrapped around us falls away as I slide my arms around his neck and press into the back of his head. Shawn fits his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him. I pull away, just slightly.

"I love you," I whisper breathlessly. Shawn just smiles and fits his mouth into mine again. I let my fingers part from his head, sliding down his shoulders and tracing the thoroughly defined muscles on his biceps. My hands take his and I rest my head on his shoulder again, and with a smile so big I try to hide it, I turn back to the movie.

I woke up in New York after being in Toronto the day before. I was in Miami mid day, and I fell asleep in Dallas. Two performances in one day. I haven't done that since 2015. I settle into my hotel room and I opened my playlist. I listen to six songs before one of my own showed up.

"_Your hair's grown a little longer_

_Your arms look a little stronger_

_Your eyes just as I remember_

_Your smile's just a little softer_"

I sigh, sinking into my bed, remembering our texting. Then our facetime.

"_And I, and I never prepared for a moment like that_

_Yeah, in a second it came all back, it all came back_

_'Cause after all these years_

_I still feel everything when you are near_

_And it was just a quick hello_

_And you had to go_

_And you probably will never know_

_You're still the one I'm after all these years_

_Couldn't help but overhear you_

_Sounds like you're happy with her_

_But does she kiss you like I kissed you?_

_Ooh, I wish I loved you like I miss you"_

I yank my AirPods out of my ears, and bury my face in my hands. "Shawn." I whisper, knowing he cannot hear me. _It had been a fake. A cover. _I remind myself. He'd pretended. I'm not going to pretend like Shawn hadn't ever had a real girlfriend, but I had been so jealous of Hailey. I shouldn't have been, but that's how it went.

My thoughts are scrambled, I decide. I can't think, so i'm going to stop. But then my mind drifts to a different topic. _You do have a boyfriend. Remember Matthew? _I sigh. I love Mattew, but Shawn… I scream in frustration and my complicated life. "Why do you do this to me?" I cry louder, letting all my emotions pour out, tears streaming down my face. I stand. I'm going to scream. Scream at this boy who's stolen my heart and refuses to give it back. I shameless. I should cry out. I should be angry. But I can't I slide back into my chair and put my AirPods back in to distract myself. It doesn't help that the next song is 'Stitches.'. A soft moan of frustration and love escapes my lips. "I hate you." I murmur. But I don't. I don't and I know it.

I give up on listening to music and pull out my notebook. I've been drafting new songs for my new album. I'm halfway through one. I'm not sure what to call it but I've limited it down to four names. I finally go with the one name that fits my current mood and scribble on the top of the page.

_Shameless_


	3. Chapter 3 - Making Her a Liar

**Shout out to ****brucas224**** I was totally not paying attention and if not for the review to update, I wouldn't have updated. Sorry it's a little short. Please review, and ENJOY!**

_**CHAPTER 3 - Making Her A Liar**_

**Shawn**

I wasn't sure how I wanted to approach my unofficial relationship with Camila. I certainly didn't want it to become public, but _Senorita _is being released tomorrow, I don't know how people are going to react to it, but I have a few ideas. Not like Camila and I could become a thing, as much as I wish it could, because of Matthew Hussey, her boyfriend…

I cut off my thoughts. I'm supposed to be advertising and posting on all of my accounts for Senorita. Instead, Snapchat sits open on my phone, the screen dimmed. I tap the screen and make the post, trying to focus on what I'm doing rather then where I'd rather be. Definitely don't want to be thinking about where I want to be.

My phone dings. I look down at it. Someone mentioned me on Twitter. I'm about to dismiss the notification, as this happens all the time, until I realized it was Camila. I open the tweet. It was a private message. Why didn't she just text me?

**Camila: **_**Love You**_

I open the conversation to respond, but my fingers hover over the keys. I scoff at myself and throw my phone aside. I stand up and lean against the wall, a hand resting on the back of my neck as I gaze out the window of my room. But that's when I decide. I'm in love with her. Everything else can get in my way, but I will always love Camila Cabello. I would go to either end of the earth to get her, but I can't. This is how I know it's all hopeless. If I can't have her, there's no point. Everything I've ever done has lead to what? Temporary happiness? Wealth? Popularity? I don't care. I walk over to my discarded phone and pick it up. I type.

**Love y**I

The screen goes dark as my phone dies. I throw it down in frustration. It's a sign. Everything will try to keep us apart. It's impossible. I instead pick up my notebook and plug my phone in. Then I pull a pen out and start scribbling on my notebook.

_I'm in Toronto and I got this view_

_But I might as well be in a hotel room, yeah_

_It doesn't matter 'cause I'm so consumed_

I open my plugged in phone to find now Twitter is restarting and updating, so, I flip to my text messages.

_Spending all my nights reading texts from you_

I shake my head, disappointed with myself. _You're like a desperate kid. _I scold myself. I force myself off my phone, ignoring the conversation that's open on my phone. I am not going to bother myself with a hopeless case.

_Oh, I'm good at keepin' my distance_

_I know that you're the feelin' I'm missing_

I need to admit my feelings to myself, but it's a struggle. I can't stop my love. But I can restrain it.

_You know that I hate to admit it_

_But everything means nothin' if I can't have you_

Why is this song turning into one about Camila? It wasn't supposed to be. Actually, I know exactly why.

_I can't write one song that's not about you_

Two weeks. Independence Day. I'll ask her. I'll ask her and there'll be no going back.

_**I Love You More.**_

**Camila**

The party was fine. The food was fine. The people were fine. My mood was _not _fine. I dumped Mathew a few days ago, and although Shawn did respond to my PM, but now I'm having second thoughts. Was he leading me down a false path? Does he not love me like I thought he did? I'm sitting on the edge of the balcony, my feet dangling over the twenty foot drop. I haven't seen Shawn tonight. I didn't look very hard though. Maybe he ditched. Didn't want to see me. We already filmed the video, like a week ago, but even then, Shawn seemed a little out of it. I bury my face in my hands.

"Camila?" A soft voice says behind me. I don't look. I know it's him. I know it's him, but I don't know what to say. He sits next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder, and he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. "Camila?" Shawn asks again. I look up at him, my small frame fitting into him perfectly. Shawn brushes a strand of my hair out of my face.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He says softly. I smile. I cup his face in my hands and pull his mouth to mine. Shawn's hand presses on the back of my head, keeping my lips pressed to his. I pull away ever so slightly. Our foreheads touch, and I look at him, his beautiful eyes staring in mine, filled with adoration and love.

"Camila," Shawn breathes softly.

"Yes?" I mumble back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

We drop into dead silence. I blink. He dropped the question. He asked. A smile fights it's way onto my face.

"Yes, yes, I will." I fit my mouth into his, cutting off his next remark, and he kisses me back without hesitation, and I smile against his lips. Finally. He's mine.

"We won't be able to tell people." Shawn says a while later.

"I know." I say. _It's okay, because I'm with you. _I sigh.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I love you and I am going to do us anyway." Shawn declares. I smile.

"Okay."

_Oh no, there you go,_

_Makin' me a Liar,_

_I kinda like it though_


	4. Chapter 4 - Used To This

**Yes, I'm aware the VMAS are totally messed up in sequence of events. Please bear with me and all will be revealed. I love you all, thank you for reading!**

**3 ThebestofbestPJOfangirls**

_**CHAPTER 4 - Used To This**_

**Camila**

I'm sick of blatantly lying. To the news reporters, to my friends, to my fans… It makes me sick. But I do it. Because Shawn asked my too. And because I know if I asked him he'd feel bad and tell me to come clean. So I don't. I fake innocence, but I'm sick of it. I've postponed two interviews, had all my groceries delivered to my door, and locked my social media accounts. Doesn't mean it stops anything. Plus I have the VMAS performance in a week. Our choreographer has been working hard, but she's not helping us be inconspicuous. So sorry, my bad for being super excited when Shawn called me and told me to meet him down at Starbucks. Public. Maybe this was it. Maybe he'd let me finally tell people.

I skipped down the road to the coffee shop, where Shawn was waiting for me at the counter. He smiled as I bounced towards him and took my hand in his as he turned back to face the menu.

"We can't tell people yet. But I was thinking in a few weeks? Drop hints, show it, but don't say anything. Yet. Please?" Shawn asked softly. I smiled. Wide.

"Yes. Absolutely. I'm okay with that." I bit my lip to keep myself from full on grinning. I looked up at him. He didn't notice. I stood on my toes, cupped his neck, and dew his mouth too mine. He smiled against my lips and wrapped one arm around my waist, kissing me carelessly. I broke away, smiling happily. He shooed me away towards a table fighting a smirk off his face. I ran away to find a seat while he ordered. He came and sat down by me. I snuggled into his side, taking my drink and sipping slowly. He puts one arm around me, taking his own drink and staring off through the window. I'm perfectly content with simply sitting here, unconcerned finally about who sees us, but Shawn likes to be extra. He leans over, nuzzling his face into my hair. I smile again.

"I like you, Camila Cabello." Shawn mumbles happily. I look up at him, breaking our contact.

"I like you too." I say, any press my lips to his.

**Shawn**

I left the cafe pretty pleased with myself. I'd been able to tell Camila wasn't doing so great with the secret thing and neither was I. I'd already had two performances where during q&a Camila came up and I walked out on one, and turned down another question with "That's between me and another person." Like, suspicious much? I'm not sure what to do next. I just know I'm perfectly content where I'm at.

I walked up the stairs to my hotel room to write. I was bored. I have nothing to do. I considered asking Camila to come over, but decided against it. She probably had something to do today. Plus, I was on tour and currently living in a hotel room. I sat down on my bed, and pulled out a notebook. I used a notebook because paper is more satisfying when you hate an idea and can tear the page out. I had a feeling the ability to tear pages out would come in handy today. Too many mixed emotions.

I crumpled up the sheet of paper and chucked it into the trash can, screaming in frustration. The words I'd just thrown away glared at me-

_I wish I was with you, _

_I wish I could tell you the truth, _

It was sitting next to the trash can, laying littering among other papers I'd already thrown away. I opened up the song I'd been writing earlier, and added another line.

_I can't write one song that's not about you_

I sighed and ran downstairs to the hotel public kitchen. I pulled out a glass and a bottle. I popped it and poured it into my glass. I raised it to my lips but before I could take a drink, I thought of words. _Her _words. _That's bad for you Shawn. Only use it when you need it. _I groaned. _Can't drink without thinkin' about you_

_Is it too late to tell you that_

_Everything means nothing if I can't have you_

I felt the glass slip out of my grip.

I hate her.

Black ebbed at the edges of my vision

No I don't.

What is going on?

I'm just madly in love with her.

I heard the glass shatter against the floor, but it's distant, my ears are ringing.

Why is my life so confusing?

"Help"

Ug.

The words escape my lips on accident.

There's yelling.

The world goes black.

_Hey Camila, can you meet me in San Francisco in two days?_

_Sure Shawn, wassup?_

_Nothing, I just wanna see you_

_3 thx shawnyboy_

_Dont call me that_

_Pft Luv u_

_Luv u more _

I set my phone down and slid into the bed. I was tired. I'd woken up in a hospital bed. I'd called the nurse immediately to ask her what happened. She said it'd been a mosquito. I'd gotten bit. I knew I was allergic to the rots, but the poison had set extra fast for some reason and had knocked me out. It had never done that before. I'd kept it lowkey, only my parents and Aaliyah knew. I'd tell Camila of course, and she'd freak out, for no reason, but nobody else would ever know. But my vitals were fine, so I was being released today in an hour.

The hour felt like eternity. When I finally escaped the hospital, I threw a sweatshirt on so nobody could see the hospital band on my wrist that I hadn't managed to pry off. Being popular among people leaves you very aware of what you're wearing and what it could suggest. I'd gone to a store too collect a few things my stylist had requested I bought before the VMAS. After that, I'd been bugged by some fan who kept pestering me about the performance. I gave them a signature and slid into my car and drove off.

I was excited. I was ready. I was in love. And we had a performance in a week. In a week everyone would know. In a week, I would come clean. In a week, I would have a whole day to only have eyes for her. And I couldn't wait.

_But I think maybe when you're with me, I like everywhere. _

VMAS. I had been to these a few times, but they had never been my favorite competition. This might change that. I was happy I got to perform with Camila, and I was confident in our abilities to win. I usually wasn't confident like this, but I just had a feeling. And I was in an insanely good mood. Being around Camila tended to do that to me.

I waited in my dressing room, completely frozen since my stylist had told me not to move, and all stylists are _very _serious when they tell you to freeze.

"Come on out!" a voice called. I walked out of the room, where several cameras, dozens of people, and a backstage awaited me. A lady in a black suit, six inch platinum platform heels, curly blonde hair and Taylor Swift red lipstick approached me.

"Hello, Mr. Mendes, please follow me for your entrance to the red carpet. I'm Sandra Aberagg, just ask me if you have any questions tonight." Sandra turned on her giant heels and clicked clacked away. I jogged to catch up to her. Everyone was congratulating me and asking me questions. I didn't answer them. I would have to do that later. We reached a curtain.

"And next up, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the carpet, Shawn Mendes!" Sandra pushed me through the curtains as cheers erupted. I smiled and waved and stopped and smiled for pictures were appropriate. I couldn't let it show how much I didn't care right now. I had to get to her.

After my walk down the red carpet, which I'd do later with Camila, I was again guided by Sandra to the main center where the performances would take place. I walked into the huge hall, finding the seat with my name on it, next to camila's. I took it, and was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to see some guy I'd never seen before behind me.

"Hey Shawn, don't get nervous, you can do this. You're performing twice tonight, correct? One with um, that new song of yours, what was it called? When I Haven't You? And then Senorita, yeah, oh that Camila of yours is one sweet deal-"

I turned away. What did this guy think I was? A joke? A newbie? I knew how this worked. I'd be willing to bet he was slightly drunk and-

My thoughts silenced. What was I thinking? Oh, who cares. All I could think of now was Camila, walking, swaying, gliding, no, _floating _towards me, modeling a white dress, hair in soft curls with heels she'd told me murdered her feet. She sat down next to me and I tore my gaze away. Shoot. If I couldn't play lover with her now and she looked like that. Two fingers gently traced my limp hand at my side. Camila slowly threaded her fingers with mine as the lights dimmed, and we hid our hands between the seats, with no intention to come up for air.

The speaker boomed, but it was muffled, and as the curtain withdrew to reveal Taylor and screaming crowds, I could help but wonder how on earth I'd manage too not kiss the small hand in mine all night.

**Camila**

When I went backstage to get ready for Senorita, which thankfully only took like five minutes, I couldn't help wondering what would happen during our performance. We'd only had one rehearsal, and all we'd decided on was like the first eight count and where our starting positions were. So when I glided onto the candle lit stage, and took my position, I didn't know what to do.

I located a camera. I started with singing to the camera. When Shawn started singing, my body drifted towards him. _Flirt with the audience. Flirt mostly with Shawn, but also the audience, _I could hear my choreographer saying. I winked and smiled at the flashing lights, drifting closer towards Shawn. He was coming for me now. I raised the mic to my lips. Shawn stood behind me now, and I slid down his body as I sang, tracing his neck with my cupped hand. He spins me toward him and his lips are millimeters away. I lose myself for a moment, words are just words. Then there's silence. Just a breath, but enough.

"Don't stop." I command, and we burst away, continuing the song. It happens again. He gets close, too close. When I pull away, but only a little, He traces my collarbone, but forgets to sing. He jerks, raising his microphone again, and I smile. The song closes, and there's no applause. The audience waits. _He's so close, I can just, just-_ I tickle his nose with mine and pull away, a promise, not an act. The cheers erupt. Screaming, yelling, stomping. Some in frustration, others in support. Someone in the front row sighed loudly. I sway as we walk or stage.

Backstage we fall into silence for just a moment.

"Well, that was special." I say. Shawn moves suddenly, his body pinning mine against the wall, his lips on mine, hungrily. Starved. My hands rake his hair, kissing him back just as passionately. He plants an arm on the wall, on either side of my head too steady himself. With one hand he drifts down my arm and wraps around my waist, pulling my closer. I trace the muscles on his back and sigh softly.

He pulls away a minute later, breathing heavily. "Thank you." He whispers softly. And then he's gone. I blink. Then I compose myself.

"Of course, I love you." I say flatly to the empty space. Then I turn on my tall heels and walk towards my dressing room, now fighting a smile off my face. I'm happy now. _Never thought it was nothing special, til you kissed me there. _

_Oh and it's gonna take me a minute._

_But I could get used to this._


End file.
